Fury
by Souruinu
Summary: Kagome ha descubierto que la compañía farmacéutica para la que trabaja esta haciendo experimentos ilegales. Los científicos de la empresa habían mezclado ADN humano y animal para crear nuevas especies. Uno de estos "experimentos" ha capturado su corazón y hará cualquier cosa por salvarlo. Aunque él la odie por ello. Inuyasha no puede resistirse al tacto de Kagome, ni a su cuerpo.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos, la historia no me pertenece es de Laurann Dohner de la serie de _las Nuevas Especies_ y cuando la leí no pude evitar querer hacer una adaptación de Inuyasha y Fairy Tail (o si es un crossover). Espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo. Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima.

Advertencia: Alto contenido sexual y violencia. Lean bajo su propia discreción.

* * *

><p>Sinopsis<p>

Kagome ha descubierto que la compañía farmacéutica para la que trabaja esta haciendo experimentos ilegales. Los científicos de la empresa habían mezclado ADN humano y animal para crear nuevas especies. Uno de estos "experimentos" ha capturado su corazón y hará cualquier cosa por salvarlo. Aunque él la odie por ello.

Inuyasha nunca ha conocido la compasión o el amor. Ha pasado toda su vida en una celda, encadenado y sufriendo los abusos del hombre. Y la única mujer en la que confía, le traiciona. Ahora es libre y solo piensa en vengarse de ella. Quiere matarla y cuando por fin la encuentra. Asesinarla es la última cosa que quiere hacerle a esa humana tan sexy.

Inuyasha no puede resistirse al tacto de Kagome, ni a su cuerpo. Esta obsesionado con su olor.

Kagome desea a Inuyasha, siempre lo ha hecho. Ella ansía su cuerpo grande y poderoso y quiere sanar su corazón desolado.

Pero la pasión es una cosa…y la sumisión es otra.

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

-Mierda-murmuró Kagome en voz baja mientras observaba al hombre encadenado a la pared de la habitación de al lado.

Cada vez que entraba en la sala de observación se deprimía, pero no podía evitar entrar en ella. Ella sabía que él no podía verla a través del cristal y sin embargo parecía que la miraba directamente. Su mirada bajo a su pecho desnudo, los músculos de su físico estaban muy bien definidos. Sus grandes bíceps estaban sujetos por cadenas y la rabia era evidente en su rostro, mientras luchaba contra ellas. Ella sentía simpatía y compasión por él. La agresividad que mostraba era normal ya que había sido despojado de su libertad y de su dignidad.

Su mano se levantó para tocar el marco de madera que rodeaba el cristal. Deseaba poder calmarle y demostrarle que había alguien que se preocupaba por él. Pero lo que mas deseaba, era sacarle de la prisión infernal que lo contenía. Se merecía ser libre. Un movimiento en la esquina de la habitación desvió su atención lejos del hombre al que perseguía durante el día y que llenaba sus pensamientos de noche. El miedo hizo que su corazón se acelerase cuando un técnico entró en la habitación. Goshinki Alter era uno de los monstruos más insensibles que trabajaban para Industrias Tártaros. Él realmente disfrutaba del dolor de las pruebas que ejercía sobre los sujetos.

Estaba segura de que esta vez le haría las pruebas con crueldad. Un mes antes, el hombre encadenado a la pared le había roto la nariz cuando Goshinki se había acercado demasiado para realizarle una prueba en el codo.

Sabía que se lo había merecido. La contusión aún ensombrecía el rostro de Goshinki mientras dirigía una sonrisa maligna hacia su víctima. Él planeaba ocasionarle mucho dolor con las pruebas.

-Hola 416.- Se rió Goshinki y fue un sonido desagradable.-He oído que has cabreado al doctor Trent. Sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?- Goshinki colocó una bolsa en la esquina de la mesa de examen. Lo hizo con un golpe fuerte.- Significa que tengo que hacerte algo que he deseado durante mucho tiempo. Hoy vas a sufrir. Miró hacia la cámara de seguridad de la esquina e hizo con su mano un corte en su garganta.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, dijo Kagome en voz baja mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

Había oído hablar de las torturas a las que sometían a los presos cuando realmente enfurecían a uno de los médicos. Goshinki obviamente no quería que se grabara lo que había planeado para el 416. Tenía que ser muy malo.

Goshinki ladeó la cabeza y siguió mirando hacia la cámara, luego sonrió antes de volver a mirar hacia el 416.-La cámara está apagada. No habrá ningún registro de esto. El doctor Trent no sabe que vas a tener un horrible accidente, monstruo. No debiste meterte conmigo. Debiste pensar en lo que te pasaría. El cogió la bolsa que había llevado a la habitación.

- Nadie me rompe la nariz y sigue con vida. Sabía que sólo era una cuestión de tiempo el que fueras castigado. Sólo espere mi momento. Sacó una jeringuilla.- Vas a morir hijo de puta!

Esto no puede estar pasando, pensó Kagome. No había estado luchado continuamente en los dos últimos meses sólo para perderle ahora. Ella había vivido con el temor constante de ser descubierta, pero el 416 le había dado fuerzas para continuar. Por él, ella se había enfrentado a peligrosos riesgos con el fin de reunir las pruebas suficientes para liberarle a él y a los otros prisioneros.

De hecho, ella medio esperaba que los guardias de seguridad vinieran a por ella en cualquier momento. Estaba tan desesperada por recoger una prueba real de lo que ocurría en el centro de investigación que media hora antes había cometido una locura.

Había robado la insignia de un médico para colarse en su oficina y descargar los archivos de su ordenador. Si la seguridad revisaba las cintas de vigilancia, estaría atrapada. Ellos la detendrían inmediatamente y harían su destino tan sombrío como el del 416. Ambos estarían muertos al final del día.

Ella vaciló entre hacer algo increíblemente estúpido para intentar salvarlo o seguir las órdenes de su verdadero jefe de nunca interferir. Por fin había obtenido suficientes evidencias irrefutables para poder liberar a los sujetos. Tendría la oportunidad de enviar las pruebas al final de su turno si seguía con la cabeza baja, con la boca cerrada y no llamaba la atención de nadie. Esto significaba no hacer nada mientras Goshinki asesinaba al hombre restringido a la pared. Su mirada se fijo en el 416. De todos los presos, él era al que más quería liberar.

Desde que había sido trasladada a la zona de investigación de Industrias Tártaros, el 416 había llenado sus noches. Se había convertido en la última imagen que veía antes de dormirse cada noche. A veces, era el principal protagonista de sus sueños.

Ya había tomado su decisión. No podía aceptar que eso sucediera porque le rompería el corazón. Ya que no podría vivir con ella misma si no intentaba salvarlo.

-No serás capaz de pelear conmigo esta vez. Estarás indefenso. Quiero que sepas que vas morir.- La voz de Goshinki sonó dura.- Pero no antes de que te hiera animal.

Kagome se dio la vuelta desesperada por salvar al 416, aunque no tenía un plan en mente.

Ella huyó de la habitación y se obligó a frenarse cuando salió al pasillo, era consciente de las cámaras de seguridad ubicadas allí y se detuvo en la sala de suministros para agarrar un kit de pruebas. Levantaría sospechas si entraba en la celda sin una razón. Tiró la caja de plástico que envolvía el kit y trató de no parecer tan frenética como se sentía cuando entró en el pasillo otra vez. Sabía que tenía que apresurarse a la celda del 416 antes de que Goshinki tuviera tiempo de hacerle algo horrible.

-Kagome.

Se quedó inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se volvió lentamente. El Médico Hõjõ salió de una de las habitaciones de gráficos, era un hombre alto y pelirrojo.-¿Sí?

-¿Conseguiste la muestra bucal del 321?

-Lo hice.-Se mantuvo tranquila a pesar de que quería girar y huir.

-Bien. ¿La dejarás en el laboratorio?

-Por supuesto.

Alzó su mano libre para frotarse la parte posterior de su cuello. -Un día largo ¿verdad? ¿No estás ya deseando marcharte de fin de semana? Yo lo estoy.

Cierra la boca se ordenó en silencio, así podrás irte. Ella se encogió de hombros.- Me gusta mi trabajo. Hablando de eso, tengo que tomar una muestra de sangre. Es una orden de stat.

-Si. Claro.-paseo su mirada por su cuerpo.-¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche?

Le sorprendió por un segundo que él le pidiera una cita.-Tengo novio-mintió fácilmente.

La idea de salir con alguien que trabajara en Tártaros, le daba náuseas.- Pero gracias por preguntarme.

Su boca se tensó y la luz en sus ojos verdes se enfrió.-Ya veo. Bien. Me voy. Tengo que actualizar unos informes. El se encamino en la dirección opuesta y se alejó.- tengo demasiado papeleo- se quejó antes de desaparecer por una esquina.

Las cámaras están mirándome, se recordó Kagome mientras resistía el impulso de recorrer el pasillo a toda velocidad. Ella llego hasta la celda del 416 como si no estuviera preocupada. Al menos esperaba haber dado esa impresión.

Querido Dios, oró en silencio, que haya llegado a tiempo. Sus dedos temblaban mientras pulsaba el código digital de la puerta. Emitió un pitido cuando aceptó su cogido y las barras de acero que la bloqueaban, se deslizaron hacia un lado y la puerta se abrió. Entró en la habitación rápidamente.

Ella forzó una sonrisa que no sentía.-Estoy aquí para tomar una muestra de sangre.

La puerta se cerró automáticamente tras ella, las barras de acero volvieron a su lugar y un zumbido fuerte sonó para subrayar este hecho.

Su mirada se quedo fija en la escena que tenía delante, se quedó sin aliento ante el horror puro de lo que estaba presenciado.

El 416 no estaba encadenado a la pared. Estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo duro y frío de cemento. Las cadenas ahora estaban fijadas a sus muñecas, y estas habían sido bloqueadas en uno de los pasadores cementados en el suelo, tenía los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza y las piernas encadenadas y abiertas. Goshinki le había quitado los pantalones. Su ropa era solo un montón blanco en el suelo. Goshinki estaba de rodillas entre las piernas obligadamente separadas del 416.

Tardó sólo unos segundos en darse cuenta de la horrible situación que había interrumpido. Goshinki se sentó sobre los talones congelado, estaba sorprendido por su repentina aparición, pero él se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo. Dejó caer lo que parecía ser una de las porras de los guardias en el suelo de hormigón y trató de levantarse. Tenía desabrochado su pantalón y maldiciendo, trato de cerrarlo.

Kagome le grito.-Eres un maldito cabrón enfermo!

Ella entró en acción antes de pensarlo, agarro el estuche de plástico con tanta fuerza, que se lo clavo dolorosamente en la palma y le golpeo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Se lo estrelló contra la cara. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás y gritó, pero Kagome no se detuvo hasta que cayó en el suelo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas en su vientre y con su cuerpo lo mantuvo abajo, cogió el estuche con ambas manos y le golpeo en la cara con rabia. Él trató de cubrir su cara, pero después de unos cuantos golpes las manos cayeron al suelo, inertes.

-Eres un monstruo,- jadeó y lo golpeó otra vez. Cuando observo que su rostro estaba ensangrentado se detuvo, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras miraba con horror al técnico.

Su mirada se levanto al kit y al ver las manchas de sangre lo dejó caer al suelo, en estado de shock se levanto de encima del hombre caído. Su pecho no se movía.-Oh Dios- jadeó. Alargó la mano hacia su garganta con un gemido de desgarro y le buscó el pulso.

Ella no pudo encontrarlo. -Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios, estaba segura de que lo había matado.

Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente al 416. Él la miró, sus ojos estaban abiertos y parpadeó, su mejilla estaba contra el suelo y había visto lo que había hecho. Le temblaron las manos y bajó la mirada hacia ellas.

Había matado a Goshinki. Su mirada se desvió de nuevo al horrible monstruo al que había atacado en un ataque de pura rabia. Se lo merecía. Trató de calmar su pánico. Piensa.

Van a venir a buscarlo. Ellos sabrán que lo maté. Me van a llevar a rastras, me torturan para saber por qué intervine y me mataran. Las pruebas nunca llegarán a la policía.

Piensa Kagome, maldita sea ¡Miró a la cámara. Por lo general una luz roja parpadeaba pero ésta no lo hacia. La cámara no estaba en marcha. El guardia había seguido las instrucciones de Goshinki. Nadie más que el 416 era testigo de lo que había pasado realmente. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo las cámaras permanecerían apagadas, pero suponía que lo estarían hasta que Goshinki les ordenase iniciarlas de nuevo. Tragó saliva y se puso de rodillas. Toda su atención se centró en el hombre que la miraba con tanta atención y que estaba indefenso en el suelo.

-Vas a estar bien- le susurro a él.

Los sujetos eran peligrosos. Había sido advertida mil veces de que las cadenas podían romperse. Industrias Tártaros había alterado ilegalmente ADN humanos con ADN animal para crear hombres más fuertes. Incluso su apariencia era distinta. Algunos de los asistentes y algunos médicos habían sido asesinados por la gente que habían creado.

Esa noticia la motivo a investigar, pero luego, acabo odiando a todos los que trabajaron en los experimentos ilegales. Entro en Industrias Tártaros como una simple enfermera y se encontró con que la compañía era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir un dólar.

Observó cautelosamente al 416 mientras dejaba vagar su mirada por encima de su cuerpo desnudo. Su espalda subía y bajaba con una respiración intermitente, pero no se movía. Se dio cuenta de que tenia una herida en un lado. Al tener los brazos estirados hacia arriba, pudo verla con claridad.

Kagome dudo. Podría matarla si él rompía una cadena. Pero por él valía la pena arriesgarse.

Se lo repitió un par de veces mientras se acercaba. Ya había decidido poner su vida en peligro cuando acepto trabajar para la policía y sabía que existía la posibilidad de que no consiguiera sobrevivir. Demasiadas barbaridades se cometían en esta compañía que sólo se preocupaba por el dinero. Tenía que detenerlos.

-No voy a hacerte daño- le prometió. Su mano rozó el lado de la herida y se agito con ira. Goshinki le había clavado con fuerza una aguja y le hizo un orificio del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos. Su mirada se dirigió a su cara. -¿Él te ha drogado?

El hombre no le respondió, pero ella no esperaba que lo hiciera. Ella sabía que podía hablar, había oído a algunos de ellos maldecir y amenazarla cuando les habían sacado sangre, pero éste nunca le había hablado. Las veces que había entrado en su celda, ni siquiera gruñía. Siempre se mantuvo en silencio. De vez en cuando la olía, pero su mirada marrón siempre se quedo fija en cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella volvió a tragar saliva y cuando noto su piel caliente se dijo que a lo mejor estaba enfermo.

-Vas a estar bien. Él está muerto y ya no podrá hacerte daño nunca más.

La mano de ella se arrastró un poco más abajo. Hizo una mueca al ver lo que Goshinki le había hecho. Su culo estaba rojo por los golpes de la porra. Goshinki le había golpeado las nalgas, los muslos y la parte posterior de las piernas. Ella apretó los dientes. Ella no había llegado a tiempo para evitar este horror .La sangre cerca de su recto le afirmo lo que había supuesto. Lo que Goshinki le había hecho.

Había utilizado la porra para violarlo analmente al 416. Llena de rabia le lanzo una mirada asesina al hombre muerto. Sus pantalones estaban abiertos y su polla flácida estaba cubierta con un condón. No vio sangre en él. Eso la alivio, al menos había llegado antes de que lo hubiera violado con su pene. Un gruñido emanó del 416.

-Tranquilo-le susurro ella.- Estás sangrando. Déjame echarte un vistazo. Soy enfermera.

No se molestó en ponerse un par de guantes. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo tenía.

Con sólo una ligera vacilación levantó su pierna para tener una mejor vista y miró su culo redondo. Sus manos le tocaron suavemente, le extendió las mejillas para poder comprobar los daños.-Estoy muy apenada por lo que te hizo. Parece que él -Su voz se apagó. Decirle que Goshinki no le había penetrado profundamente le sonaba horrible. Esto no debería haberle ocurrido.-Vas a estar bien. Por lo menos físicamente, se corrigió. Sus manos soltaron su culo.

Se movió de entre los muslos para arrastrarse al lado de su cuerpo y se inclinó para examinarlo. Él la miró y ella vio la rabia en su mirada. Sus labios se abrieron y revelaron unos colmillos afilados. Él le gruñó un poco más fuerte que antes. Pero su cuerpo no se movió.

Querido Dios, tenia caninos. Podía verle los dientes muy de cerca. Eran iguales que los de un perro o un vampiro. Supuso que probablemente le habían inyectado ADN de una raza canina. Eso podría explicar el gruñido terrorífico que surgió desde el fondo de su garganta y que extrañamente se parecía al de un perro. Ella vaciló, tenia miedo de que la mordiera con esos dientes afilados si se acercaba demasiado.

-Tranquilo-le instó de nuevo.-No voy a hacerte daño.-Le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban inusualmente grandes y parecía un poco confundido. Goshinki evidentemente le había drogado, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había utilizado.

El poderoso hombre tumbado en el suelo, no se podía mover. Pero estaba segura de que habría luchado cuando Goshinki le había asaltado. Ahora estaba dócilmente tumbado junto a ella, pero sus ojos eran vivaces y otro gruñido salió de sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Ella trató de no estremecerse ante la vista de sus colmillos afilados.

-¿Te hizo algo más? ¿Mencionó el medicamento que te dio?

El 416 dejó de gruñir, pero no dijo nada. Se pregunto si la droga era lo que estaba impidiéndole hablar. Sabía que tenía que revisarle rápidamente y buscar la manera de salir de este lío. Las cámaras de seguridad la habrían grabado cuando entro en la habitación.

Abrió el pasador metálico cementado en el suelo para liberar las cadenas de los brazos que lo mantenían en el suelo y gruñó mientras empujaba al gran macho sobre su espalda.

Era muy alto y tenía que pesar por lo menos doscientas sesenta libras o más. Ella trato de no mirar boquiabierta su ancho pecho o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

Kagome noto que su piel estaba muy bronceada. Seguramente seria su tono natural, pensó, ya que lo mantenían bajo tierra. El pelo plateado brillante y el profundo color oro de sus ojos le decían que tenía que ser un nativo americano. Por supuesto, era más grande que cualquier nativo americano que había visto. Supuso que tendría ascendencia de un husky alto.

No era guapo en el sentido convencional, sus pómulos tan pronunciados le hacían parecer demasiado áspero. Algunos no le considerarían bien parecido, pero era bastante exótico. Supuso que su estructura ósea era causada por la alteración genética que habían usado en él. Su mirada no era completamente humana. El odio en sus ojos y su mandíbula tensa, le daba un aspecto de gruñón.

Le gruño de nuevo en el momento en que se acercó más y la hizo detenerse, el corazón le latía con fuerza y el miedo la atravesó. Él la miró ásperamente proyectándole lo peligroso que podía ser.

Le molestaba encontrarlo en este momento extremadamente atractivo. Pero no podía negar que le atraía su cuerpo musculosamente masculino .Si él recuperaba el movimiento iba a morir. Ella lo sabía y aun así deseaba tener sus manos sobre él.

Ella miró al otro lado de la habitación y observo la pintura blanca en el suelo a lo largo de la habitación. El personal la llamaba la línea de la muerte. Todos los sujetos de pruebas eran encadenados allí por sus extremidades. A veces eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper las cadenas. Pero no podían con cuatro a la vez.

Ahora estaba sentada en el interior de una habitación de la muerte, con un hombre enfurecido y cuyos dos enormes brazos estaban encadenados pero no estaban sujetos a nada.

Esa realidad la hizo querer arrastrarse lejos de él, pero resistió el impulso. Tenia que salvarlo. Si. Él necesitaba su ayuda. Haría lo que pudiera por él y oraría porque no entrara nadie. Ella sólo podía esperar que los fármacos no desaparecieran inmediatamente.

Probablemente le rompería el cuello antes de que pudiera suplicar por su vida. Él odiaría a todos los que trabajaban en Tártaros y tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. Su mirada se posó en el cadáver de Goshinki y con los dientes apretados se obligó a volver la mirada al 416.

Tenia marcas rojas en el estómago. Sus dedos trazaron la prueba de que Goshinki le había golpeado allí. Ella palpo su caja torácica y comprobó que no tenía huesos rotos. Su vientre tenía los músculos firmes, incluso eran duros mientras yacía laxo, pero no sintió nada que le pudiera sugerir que sufría una hemorragia interna. Trató de ser profesional, pero sus dedos se demoraron demasiado en sus músculos .El tocarle le afectaba como mujer y él era peligrosamente sexy.

Su mirada bajó a su área pélvica. Era incapaz de no mirar a este hombre que encontraba tan atractivo y jadeó.

Antes de pensarlo, se movió y agarro su verga que estaba un poco hinchada. Trató de ser cuidadosa. Goshinki le había envuelto, unas cuantas veces, una gruesa goma alrededor del pene. Se las arregló para soltarla y la tiro tan pronto como se la quito.

Masajeo suavemente la piel enrojecida antes de darse cuenta de lo inapropiado de su acción. Su mirada se quedó allí y se dio cuenta de que era impresionante. Al no llegarle la sangre al eje se le había dilatado, dolorosamente.

-Ese hijo de puta- murmuró ella y maldijo a Goshinki por haberle hecho esa cosa tan horrible y cruel. Sus mejillas se calentaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Más se avergonzó cuando se dio cuenta de cómo su cuerpo había respondido al tocarlo.

Ella había tocado su polla, aunque sólo fuera para eliminarle de la tortura.

El 416 gruñó. Su mirada se desvió hacia su cara. Él la miró con ojos oscuros y furiosos y se dio cuenta de que aún le agarraba la polla, la soltó rápidamente.- ¡Lo siento! Tenia que quitarte eso. -Ella bajó la mirada hacia su apéndice y vio que la marca de la goma todavía estaba roja y se cabreo. -Estoy segura de que estarás bien.

Eso esperaba. Era evidente que Goshinki había querido hacerle mucho daño. Si hubiera tenido demasiado tiempo esa goma, la falta de sangre en su polla le habría dañado gravemente. Aunque, ese bastardo había planeado matarlo, también quiso desfigurarlo.

Era un hombre muy sexy y ese pensamiento le dio ganas de gemir y la hizo más consciente de como su cuerpo respondía al varón desnudo tumbado delante de ella. Ella sacudió mentalmente ese pensamiento. No podía permitirse el lujo de ir por hay, tenía que dejar de mirar su cuerpo desnudo.

Se mordió el labio, tenia que pensar en cómo salir de este lío. También necesitaba terminar su turno para recuperar entregar los datos que había robado para la investigación.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el muerto una vez más. Seguía donde lo había dejado, le había matado al golpearle fuertemente con el kit en la nariz. Y se parecía al golpe de un puño.

Su intestino se retorció.

-Mierda. Sólo veo una manera de salir de esto.- Conocía la mirada enojada del 416.- Lo siento. No tengo otra opción.

Ella vaciló, quería decirle quién era en realidad, pero no se atrevió. ¿Y si lo contaba? Él podía delatarla. No tenia ninguna razón para confiar en alguien que trabajase para Tártaros. Estaba segura de que sólo obtendría lo peor de él, aunque ella no le hiciera ningún daño.

El pánico le sacudió de la cabeza a los pies cuando ella se disculpó por sus intenciones.

Trató de moverse pero su cuerpo se negó. Podía mover los ojos, parpadear y tragar. Unos cuantos gruñidos le habían salido, pero no podía hablar. ¿Vas a matarme ahora?

¿Entonces por qué mataste al técnico que me atacó?

Solo ella, pensó frenéticamente, podría preocuparse de que muriera indefenso en el suelo de su celda. Aspiró el olor de la mujer que nunca dejó de agitar su cuerpo. Kagome siempre vino a él con dulzura, su tacto fue suave y su mirada amable mientras tomaba las muestras de él. Había sido el único ser humano que le había dado una honesta y cálida sonrisa e incluso le había mirado con interés las veces que entro en su dominio.

Había confiado en que ella no le lastimaría. Era la única que podía caminar dentro de su celda sin que él se tensara ante la anticipación del temor, del dolor o de la humillación.

Vio con miedo lo que estaba pensando en sus hermosos ojos dorados y eso le arrancó un poco de su corazón. Él nunca la habría amenazado por acercarse. Hasta hoy.

La idea de aterrorizarla antes le habría hecho sentirse mal. Habría perdido su sonrisa, una que había llegado a apreciar. Ella no llevaba trabajando aquí mucho tiempo. Y aunque él no tenía ningún concepto del tiempo, sabia que ella no había sido parte de su vida hasta hace poco.

Su cuerpo comenzó a responder a su presencia y su polla se movió. Le dolía por lo que ese hombre le había hecho, pero no pudo hacer ningún otro movimiento que le diera la esperanza de que el resto de su cuerpo se estaba recuperando también. Kagome le hacía desear cosas. Deseaba tocar su largo pelo negro o presionar la nariz contra su cuello para inhalar su maravilloso aroma. A veces soñaba con tenerla desnuda bajo él y sin estar atado por las cadenas. Tenía ganas de tocarla y saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Escuchar su voz y aprender todo lo relacionado con esa mujer que tanto le fascina.

El sonido de su voz siempre fue música para sus oídos. Quería ver su sonrisa y escuchar su risa. Quería respuestas sobre la mujer que había capturado su alma. Su piel parecía increíblemente suave y olía tan bien, demasiado bien.

Pero ahora ella le había declarado que estaba planeando hacerle daño. Y esa traición tan cruel y dolorosa rugió en su alma.

También sintió vergüenza por lo que ella había presenciado. Ella le había salvado de ser violado por ese hombre muerto y ahora conocía el sufrimiento que le había costado. La indignidad que había padecido por la crueldad de un ser humano. Le dolía saber que cuando le mirara, tendría esa imagen en sus recuerdos. Le dolía y eso le enfureció.

Había conseguido sacarla de su fantasía sexual con él .Le gruñó otra vez para asustarla e impedirle que hiciera lo que había planeado. Su cuerpo se negó a cooperar ya que sus miembros no le respondían. No la mataría aunque consiguiera moverse, evitaría la tentación de lo que su instinto le exigía. La forma en la que la quería no era aceptable entre un recluso y su captor.

Vio cómo se puso de pie y se aparto de su línea de visión. Cuando ella lo había vuelto sobre su espalda le había bloqueado la visión del hombre muerto. Intentó volver la cabeza pero no pudo. Pero la escuchó, la olio y escuchó unos extraños ruidos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No tenía ni idea y eso le asustaba. Todos los seres humanos eran crueles.

Ellos no tenían piedad.

Todavía le sorprendía que hubiera matado a su atacante, por dos razones. En primer lugar, que consiguiera detener a su asaltante y en segundo lugar, porque ella no era grande.

Había derribado a un varón. Tal vez, la había sobrevalorado. Pensó que ella era delicada y suave, pero había atacado a un macho adulto salvajemente. Su corazón se aceleró. Trató desesperadamente de mover sus miembros pero permanecían insensibles.

-Eres un hijo de puta sin valores. Te odio y quiero que lo sepas-susurró Kagome.

El dolor se apoderó de él cuando su mente registro esas palabras, aunque no se sorprendió por ellas. Conocía a todos los que trabajaban en el interior de estas instalaciones de pruebas. Ellos solo sabían abusar de sus prisioneros. ¿Por qué había pensado que ella seria diferente? había sido un error por su parte.

Un error estúpido e imperdonable. La furia se apoderó de él y movió un dedo. Movió la boca y lanzo un gruñido silencioso que prometía venganza. Se vengaría de la mujer que había conseguido engañarlo haciéndole creer que era diferente.

-Eres un hijo de puta sin valores. Te odio y quiero que lo sepas.-Ella sólo esperaba que Goshinki pudiera escucharla dondequiera que estuviera después de su muerte. Ella quería que él supiera lo que pensaba de él. Ella no sentía el haberle matado. Y aunque eso perturbara un poco su mente, sabía que lo superaría pronto. No se merecía que se sintiera culpable por su muerte.

Kagome limpio el kit, lo observo detenidamente y no detecto rastros de la sangre de Goshinki.

Estaba un poco abollado, pero nadie se daría cuenta de inmediato. Escondió la tela que había utilizado para limpiarlo dentro del kit.

Tuvo que tocar su cuerpo para tirarle un poco de los pantalones y exponer completamente el condón. Eso no dejaría ninguna duda sobre cuales habían sido sus intenciones.

Kagome trató de calmar el pánico que crecía dentro de ella. Su mirada se desvió al 416 que aun estaba en el suelo. No se había movido, gracias a Dios y aún respiraba. Y sólo pudo rezar para que su plan funcionara y para que creyeran lo que les diría.

Él era demasiado valioso para matarlo. Los médicos y el personal siempre abusaban de él, pero Goshinki había planeado matar al 416 contra las órdenes de doctor Trent. Él iba a estar bien. Tenia que creer eso.

Sacó otra gasa del kit y se limpió la sangre aún fresca. Se volvió hacia el 416. ¿le odiaría por hacerle esto? Probablemente. Pero no tenía otra opción. Ellos nunca le permitirían salir de la instalación subterránea si era sospechosa de la muerte de Goshinki.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle al 416 lo que pensaba hacer. Si se lo decía, tal vez nunca conseguiría alcanzar la superficie. Y ella tenía que evitar cualquier sospecha para poder salvarlo a él y a todos los demás.

Ella encontró la aguja que Goshinki había utilizado. Por suerte la había cubierto de nuevo después de pinchar al 416. Odiaba correr el riesgo de provocarle una infección al 416, pero no tenía más remedio que volver a utilizar la aguja. Esperaba que Goshinki no hubiera tocado nada con ella antes de taparla.

Kagome dudo. Una vez hecho esto ya no habría vuelta atrás. Así que se movió con rapidez antes de cambiar de opinión. Se agachó junto al 416 y pasó la servilleta ensangrentada sobre sus nudillos y la sangre de Goshinki mancho sus manos.

Se negó a mirarle a la cara mientras le inculpaba del asesinato. Ella simplemente no podía. Ellos no lo matarían. A veces algunos técnicos eran asesinados, otras atacados, pero ellos no mataban a los sujetos de prueba. Eran demasiado valiosos. Él estará bien, pensó.

Se levantó, elimino la última gota de sangre en el kit y destapo la jeringa. Se volvió.

Odiaba hacerle daño. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Seguía indefenso. Ella quería abrazarlo, aunque él quisiera verla muerta. Quería mostrarle algo de compasión, pero no podía en este momento.

ÉL tenía que asumir la culpa de la muerte de Goshinki y ella tenía que conseguir entregar las pruebas de la investigación. Una vez entregadas, un juez podría emitir la orden de registro. Los sujetos quedarían libres e Industrias Tártaros seria juzgada por los secretos sucios que escondía al mundo.

Ella se inclinó sobre el 416. Su hermosa mirada estaba enojada, pero centrada en ella. La rabia ardía en su mirada. Se tragó la bilis que se le subió a la garganta al pensar en lo que iba a hacer con él -Lo siento. En serio. Tengo que hacer esto por ti.

-Te voy a matar-le dijo con voz áspera. Movió la mano en el suelo junto a ella. -¡Lo juro!-Gruño en su garganta. -Te matare con mis propias manos.

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Obviamente él había comenzado a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Miró hacia donde Goshinki le había inyectado y le clavó la aguja un poco más abajo.

Luego se levanto sobre sus pies sin mirarle y mientras que él gruñía por el dolor infligido, se estrello contra la pared. El dolor explotó en su mejilla. Sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse y la sangre llenó su boca.

Esta sala no tenía espejo como la sala de observación. ¿Pero y si la había visto alguien?

No, pensó, porque si ese fuera el caso, la seguridad ya habría inundado la habitación para arrestarla.

Esperaba que su cara se viera tan mal como se sentía. Sus dedos temblaron mientras introducía el código de la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió tiró desesperadamente de ella. Salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró automáticamente bloqueándose detrás de ella.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasillo, volvió la cabeza para la cámara de seguridad y gritó.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ayuda!

Pasaron unos segundos y el sonido de unas botas corriendo llego hasta sus oídos. Cuatro guardias de seguridad aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo. Los hombres jadearon cuando pararon y la miraron con confusión.

-Entré en la habitación para tomar una muestra de sangre-sollozó.- Goshinki estaba agrediendo sexualmente al sujeto de prueba. Él me atacó. -Subió la mano a la contusión en su cara.- Creo que me desmaye y cuando me recupere vi como el 416 rompía la cadena de un brazo. Goshinki le inyecto algo, pero los efectos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. ¡Creo que está muerto! Creo que el 416 le mato antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Que Dios me perdone, rezó en silencio. Los guardias de seguridad agarraron sus armas Taser .Uno introdujo el código para abrir la puerta y luego los cuatro se precipitaron al interior de la celda 416. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Otro equipo de seguridad llegó junto con una parte del personal médico.

El doctor Hõjõ la curo en una de las habitaciones de los empleados. La miró ceñudo mientras limpiaba su boca.-Vas a estar bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -¿Qué van a hacerle al 416? Lo que Goshinki le estaba haciendo está mal.

La ira apretó la boca del médico pelirrojo.-Lo sé. Hacemos esto para encontrar una cura a enfermedades a la que los animales son naturalmente inmunes o resistentes. Y para evitar que las enfermedades de los animales pasen a los seres humanos. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero nos costó crearlos? El personal debería utilizar a las putas para follar.

Kagome tuvo que cerrar su boca y bajar la mirada para no mostrarle cómo le disgustaba, horrorizaba y enfurecía su fría evaluación de la vida. Esos sujetos a los que él se refería respiraban.

-Ahora tenemos que hacer un montón de pruebas a esos monstruos con las drogas que hemos preparado para mejorar las habilidades militares. -Se giró para quitarse los guantes. -¿ves que grande es lo que hemos hecho? ¿Qué importante? Los usamos para saber cuanto daño podrá recibir un ser humano y con que rapidez se curaran. ¿Sabes cuántos miles de millones de dólares en contratos estamos consiguiendo? ¿Cuánto dinero hemos hecho hasta el momento? Ellos son nuestros prototipos. Ellos muestran como de fuertes y letales pueden ser con nuestros fármacos. Todos quieren comprar lo que hemos conseguido. Ese maldito Goshinki podría habernos costado mucho dinero. El 416 es demasiado valioso para perderlo.

Cerró los ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas de alivio. No lo matarían. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Puede que llegue a odiarla por inculparle del asesinato, pero viviría.

Ahora sólo tenía que terminar su turno y salvarlo de la única manera que podía. Ella llevaría a Industrias Tártaros ante la justicia.

-Hey, -suspiró el doctor Hõjõ.-Lo siento. Estoy hablando de dinero y tú acabas de sobrevivir a una experiencia traumática. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Tomate el resto del día libre. Diablos, llama y di que estas enferma.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró ocultándole lo mucho que le odiaba.-Gracias.- Su voz tembló.-Estaba asustada.

Él la agarró del brazo, se lo frotó y le sonrió.- Puedo ir a visitarte a tu casa más tarde.

Su mirada bajó a sus pechos. -No deberías estar sola.

-Tengo novio-mintió de nuevo.

Él la soltó.- Está bien. Márchate. Le diré a seguridad que te envió a casa temprano.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al teléfono mientras Kagome lo observo. Y ella esperaba enviarlo derechito a la cárcel.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos, la historia no me pertenece es de Laurann Dohner de la serie de _las Nuevas Especies_ y cuando la leí no pude evitar querer hacer una adaptación de Inuyasha y Fairy Tail (o si es un crossover). Espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo. Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima.

Advertencia: Alto contenido sexual y violencia. Lean bajo su propia discreción.

* * *

><p>Capítulo uno<p>

Once meses después en el Sur de California

Kagome suspiró y se ajusto los auriculares del MP3 que llevaba en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón de algodón. Las temperaturas cálidas le hacían sudar incluso a las once de la noche. La brisa ligera abanicó su piel cuando abrió la ventana. El sistema de aire acondicionado de su dormitorio se había vuelto a estropear. Los equipos de mantenimiento todavía estaban solventando los problemas técnicos del recién construido edificio.

Se acercó a las puertas del balcón que tendía a dejar abiertas y salió a disfrutar de la agradable brisa que ayudaría a refrescar su cuerpo acalorado. Ella tomó un sorbo de agua fría de la pequeña botella de plástico que había cogido de la mini-nevera cuando entró en su apartamento.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y miro hacia abajo. Vivía en el tercer piso del Homeland. Y acababa de terminar su turno. Su atención se desvió hacia el muro de seguridad de aproximadamente diez metros de altura y que patrullaban los guardias.

El edificio nuevo tenía un parque de cinco mil hectáreas y estaba rodeado por árboles. Era su segundo día viviendo allí. El edificio era una donación del gobierno para albergar a los supervivientes de Industrias Tártaros. Era un oasis apartado del resto del mundo donde podrían vivir y adaptarse a la libertad dentro de una comunidad segura. Necesitaban un refugio seguro.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el día que Tártaros fue asaltada por las fuerzas del gobierno y la ley. Otras tres plantas de pruebas fueron descubiertas. Las víctimas fueron puestas en libertad, pero no todos ellos habían sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente para ser rescatados.

El número de sujetos muertos estaban en los cientos y esas pérdidas habían roto su corazón.

Kagome se obligó a abrir los ojos. Cuando llevaba dos años trabajando en el edificio administrativo de Tártaros fue abordada por el agente Víctor Helio. Él le había contado que había rumores sobre una instalación secreta allí que investigaba con drogas ilegales en seres humanos. La policía había tratado de introducir a agentes encubiertos, pero Tártaros se había negado a contratar a gente de fuera. Como ya era una empleada de Tártaros no levanto sospechas cuando pidió la transferencia a una de sus instalaciones de investigación.

El horrible hecho de que investigaran con seres humanos le hizo acceder a espiar para ellos. No aceptaron su petición hasta seis meses después. Entonces conoció al 416 y a los otros. Sus vidas eran un infierno. Ella había arriesgado su vida por conseguir esos archivos. Y gracias a ellos un juez ordenó el asalto al establecimiento.

Ella suspiró. Pregunto muchas veces si él estaba vivo y nunca le contestaron. Según la policía, eso violaba la política de protección de las víctimas.

Muchos habían sido asesinados antes de que la policía llegara a las zonas subterráneas donde los mantenían. Por lo que sabía, el 416 podría haber muerto encerrado en su celda sin saber que la ayuda había tratado de llegar hasta él. Se le rompió el corazón al considerar esa posibilidad.

Kagome se quito los auriculares de sus oídos, apago su reproductor de MP3 y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Lucho contra la angustia que la llenaba cada vez que pensaba en él. Ella quería haber estado allí y hacer guardia frente a su puerta, para protegerlo, cuando se dio la orden de registro. Le debía eso y mucho más. Ella le había rogado al policía Helio, pero este se había negado. Ella no era policía y le dijo que no correría el riesgo de perder su testimonio en contra de Tártaros.

-Mierda-maldijo ella.

No podía olvidar la mirada de esos ojos dorados en el rostro del 416 cuando le había abandonado ese día dentro de su celda o la forma en que le gruñó. Ella sólo había querido salvar su vida, pero él ahora nunca sabría por qué le había inculpado por la muerte que técnico. Él habría pensado que ella era un monstruo cruel. Las lágrimas la cegaron, pero las parpadeó rápidamente. Había llorado demasiado desde ese horrible día en el que le había dejado en el suelo.

Su teléfono sonó, la asusto. Su móvil era su único contacto con el mundo exterior. Se había distanciado de sus amigos y familiares. Toda su vida cambio durante esos meses en los que trabajo en esas instalaciones de pruebas. Ya no toleraría que sus padres la usaran como un arma en su propio divorcio. Había demasiados problemas con el mundo como para malgastar su tiempo con ellos.

Ahora su vida estaría centrada en ayudar a las nuevas especies. Eso le daría la oportunidad de corregir su error. Le daría sentido a su vida y eso es lo que más necesitaba. Ella contestó el teléfono al segundo timbrazo.

-Kagome Higurashi.

-Señorita Higurashi, soy Cody de seguridad. Llamo para informarla que cuatro mujeres que deberían ser alojadas en el hotel están aquí.

-Estoy de camino a la puerta.-Ella colgó.

Maldita sea. Los medios de comunicación habrían descubierto de alguna manera que cuatro de las mujeres rescatadas, se encontraban en la zona. El Protocolo decía que si un vuelo llegaba en la noche, las víctimas debían ser colocadas en un hotel con guardias y ser trasladados al Homeland al día siguiente.

La Seguridad había considerado que era más fácil protegerlas, si las ocultaban dentro de un hotel. No habían sido tan inteligentes como habían pensado. Sólo esperaba que las mujeres no estuvieran demasiado traumatizadas. El mundo real ya era bastante aterrador para los sobrevivientes. No necesitaban a su alrededor a los buitres de los periodistas con sus preguntas y sus cámaras.

Le llevo unos pocos segundos ponerse los zapatos y coger su tarjeta de seguridad. Kagome salió de su habitación y deliberadamente evito el ascensor. Se movía demasiado lento para su paciencia. Ella bajo corriendo los tramos de escaleras hasta la entrada.

El vidrio de las ventanas eran claros y fuertes. Vio a cuatro mujeres que se acercaban a la entrada con dos guardias llevando cuatro maletas. Ella aumentó su ritmo.

Cody Parks, el jefe de seguridad la saludó con una sonrisa.- Buenas noches, Sra. Higurashi. Siento llegar tan tarde con nuestras nuevas residentes.

Kagome le sonrió y dirigió su atención a las mujeres. La más baja de las cuatro media por lo menos seis pies de altura. Ya había diez mujeres que vivían en la residencia, todas eran altas y también musculosas. Kagome se sentía baja y pequeña en comparación con ellas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras miraba a cada una de ella, pero ninguna le devolvió el gesto. Se veían cansadas, enojadas y de mal humor. La compasión brotó dentro de Kagome.

-Bienvenidas a vuestro nuevo hogar.-Habló Kagome en voz baja. -Sé que habéis pasado por muchas cosas, pero aquí estaréis a salvo. Soy Kagome, vuestra encargada.

Dos de las mujeres fruncieron el ceño. Una mujer, la más alta y la más pequeña la miraron.

La cuarta, una rubia, pregunto.-¿Nuestra qué?

-La encargada del edificio. Es sólo un título-explicó Kagome rápidamente.- Yo soy a la que acudes si tienes problemas, si tienes alguna pregunta o si necesitas algo. Yo estoy aquí para ayudaros en todo lo posible. Podréis hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa y siempre os escuchare.

-Como un médico de cabecera- soltó la mujer morena mas baja.

-No-la corrigió Kagome. -Tengo las habilidades básicas de una enfermera, pero no soy médico. Sé que todas tuvisteis que ver a demasiados médicos. Yo también y los odio.-Ella se mostró simpática.-Os voy a mostrar vuestras habitaciones y daremos un breve recorrido por la residencia.

-Señorita Higurashi-las interrumpió Cody Parks.

Kagome volvió su atención a él mientras las mujeres entraban por las puertas. Se quedaron mirando hacia la sala de estar. Sabía que necesitarían unos minutos para orientarse.

-¿Sí?

-Dentro de veinte minutos hay una reunión. Pidieron que estuvieras presente ya que estás a cargo del alojamiento de las hembras. El jefe del nuevo consejo exigió ser informado completamente sobre este lugar. Él quiere asegurarse de que su pueblo no está siendo maltratado de ninguna forma. Él acaba de aceptar ese cargo y necesita quedarse tranquilo.

La consternación lleno a Kagome. -Pero es muy tarde. Me gustaría primero ayudarlas a establecerse y necesitare más tiempo para eso.

-Entiendo, pero se presentó con ellas y dijo que era importante.-Sostuvo la mirada de Kagome.- Es primordial que sepan que estaremos en esto con ellos hasta el final. Será más fácil para ellos transferirlas aquí si él no esta está preocupado.

Ella vaciló. Las nuevas especies habían sido separadas después de ser puestos en libertad y enviados a diferentes lugares seguros, hasta que finalmente El Homeland pudiera aceptarlos como a un gran grupo. Este sería su hogar permanente en el futuro. El tipo tenía válidas razones para preocuparse por la seguridad y el bienestar de su pueblo.

-Por supuesto. Voy a ocuparme de ellas y estaré allí. ¿El encuentro se celebrara en la sala de conferencias de la oficina principal?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Kagome cerró la puerta y las cerraduras automáticas se cerraron.

Aunque la seguridad aquí era estricta, nunca lo seria demasiado, no después de la forma en la que los medios de comunicación abordaron a los supervivientes de aquellas instalaciones de pruebas.

Siempre estaban tratando de romper la seguridad del perímetro para obtener algunas imágenes de las víctimas. El gobierno había iniciado el proceso de la implementación de una ley para prohibir a los medios que revelaran sus fotografías y así poder proteger a la nueva especie. Eran las víctimas y tenían el derecho de ser protegidos de la prensa.

También había gente que los odiaban, gente que no creía que la nueva especie deberían ser considerados seres humanos con derechos, esa gente se oponía a que se les diera un hogar y se congregaban en grupos de protesta, en las puertas del Homeland.

Ella se encamino a la planta baja del edificio en la que se encontraba la sala de estar para las reuniones, dos grandes salas de estar, una cocina espaciosa, un comedor que podría albergar a cincuenta personas a la vez, un cuarto de baño grande con cuatro aseos y una biblioteca completa. En la segunda y tercera planta estaban ubicados los minis- apartamentos. Cada uno de ellos contenía un pequeño dormitorio, un salón, un baño privado y una pequeña cocina.

Kagome llevó a las mujeres a los apartamentos de la segunda plata y las situó una enfrente de otra .Ellas tenían miedo aunque no lo admitieran y se sentirían mas seguras si estaban unas cerca de las otras.

Kagome sabía que esas mujeres habían pasado por situaciones horribles y que ahora se veían envueltas en un una vida totalmente extraña. La libertad podría ser una experiencia aterradora para ellas después de una vida en esas instalaciones.

-Si tenéis hambre, hay bebidas frías y alimentos dentro de esa caja de metal junto al fregadero.-Ella no lo llamó frigorífico. Sabía perfectamente que ellas no sabían lo que era.

-Hay otras diez mujeres aquí en el segundo piso, por lo que si escucháis ruidos, por favor no se alarmen. Son de diferentes lugares.- de otras instalaciones, pensó. -Pero ellas son de vuestro pueblo. El edificio está protegido y no podrá entrar nadie que no deba estar aquí. Estaréis completamente seguras.

Las mujeres que estaban en el pasillo, la observaron como si ella fuera un insecto. Kagome suspiró, por desgracia, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. No se fiaban de nadie que no hubiera sido creado como un experimento de prueba.

-Estaré en el tercer piso cuando regrese de la reunión a la que debo asistir. El número de mi habitación esta puesto en la pared del ascensor. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa o si tenéis alguna pregunta, buscadme. Yo estoy aquí para ayudaros y quiero hacerlo. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de que me marche?

Ninguna de las cuatro mujeres hablo. La más alta se giró sobre sus talones para entrar en una de las habitaciones que Kagome acababa de mostrarles. Las otras la siguieron y la puerta se cerró firmemente en la cara de Kagome. Las mujeres no querían nada de ella, pero esperaba que eso cambiara con el tiempo.

Kagome miró a sus zapatos, no eran parte del uniforme del equipo, tampoco los capris negros de algodón, ni la camiseta sin mangas de color azul claro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Sabía que probablemente debería cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más profesional, pero una mirada a su reloj le aseguró que no tenía tiempo suficiente para ello.

Ella tendría que correr para llegar a tiempo a la reunión.

Kagome bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Las oficinas principales se encontraban en la parte delantera del Homeland. Todos los dormitorios del edificio tenían asignados coches de golf. Kagome se dirigió hacia las plazas de aparcamiento y apagó el motor. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y soltó una maldición, estaba segura que llegaba tarde. Cody no le había dado una hora exacta, pero los veinte minutos ya habían pasado. Corrió hacia las puertas dobles delanteras y paro cuando vio al guardia de seguridad armado. Ella no lo conocía, todavía.

-Hola. Soy Kagome Higurashi. Soy la encargada de los dormitorios de la casa femenina. Cody Parks me dijo que tenía que asistir a esta reunión.

El hombre se puso tenso y mientras la miraba su mano agarró el arma que llevaba en la cadera, Kagome lentamente metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar la tarjeta de seguridad. Una tarjeta que le abría las puertas y que llevaba su foto que la identificaba como empleada. Se acerco y se la ofreció para que pudiera inspeccionarla. El guardia aceptó su tarjeta, la examinó cuidadosamente y luego se la devolvió.- La reunión es en la segunda habitación de la izquierda. ¿Está familiarizada con este lugar Sra. Higurashi?

-Sí, lo estoy. Gracias.

Kagome paso junto al hombre y entro. Corrió por el pasillo y se dirigió a las puertas dobles donde no había guardias apostados. Agarró el mango, abrió la pesada puerta y entró.

La oscuridad de la habitación la sorprendió. Las luces del techo estaban apagadas y sólo estaban encendidas algunas en las paredes. No podía ver bien, pero el rumor suave de muchas voces le aseguró que la habitación estaba llena de gente.

Dos guardias de seguridad se volvieron al instante y agarraron sus armas. Sabía que se habían alarmado a pesar de sus sonrisas. Levanto las manos para mostrarles que no llevaba otra arma que no fuera su tarjeta de seguridad.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. No retiro su atención de los dos hombres que seguían agarrando sus armas.-Soy Kagome Higurashi, La encargada de la residencia y vengo en son de paz.

Ninguno de los dos guardias sonrieron ante su broma. Un guardia se mantuvo con la mano en la pistola mientras que el otro se acercó para agarrar la tarjeta de su mano. Ella no se movió mientras él la examinaba y luego le asintió.-Toma asiento. Llegas tarde.-Le devolvió la tarjeta de nuevo.

Kagome tomó su placa y la devolvió a su bolsillo. Pasó entre ellos y miró a los que estaban dentro de la habitación. Stephen Alpha, el jefe de Seguridad del Homeland y el Director José Porla también estaban presentes. El director le frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a ellos, sabia que le estaba mostrando su desaprobación por cómo iba vestida.

-No tuve tiempo de cambiarme- explicó.-Tenía solo veinte minutos para instalar a cuatro mujeres y llegar aquí. No me avisaron de su llegada hasta estuvieron en la puerta.

Las líneas de tensión alrededor de la boca director José se disminuyeron.-Está bien, Kagome. La próxima vez procura vestirte adecuadamente. Te ves como si acabaras de salir de un gimnasio.

-Lo se-admitió. -¿Podrías encender las luces de arriba? Esta muy oscuro aquí dentro.

-No.- el director José suspiró. -Algunos de los miembros del consejo lo prefieren así.

Kagome instantáneamente lo entendió. Le informaron que algunos de los sobrevivientes habían pasado años encerrados en celdas oscuras, por lo que padecían demasiada sensibilidad a la luz brillante. Había adaptado algunos de los apartamentos con reguladores de luz para este tipo de sobrevivientes e incluso les había dejado gafas de sol dentro de las habitaciones para que pudieran llevarlas en las zonas comunes de la residencia.

Pasó mucho tiempo estudiando las necesidades de las nuevas especies. Quería hacer tan bien su trabajo que se había convertido en una obsesión para ella. Reconoció algunas de las caras que se encontraban más cerca de ella. Ella sonrió a Mike Torres, el encargado de los dormitorios de los machos, cuando él le guiñó un ojo. Parecía un buen chico, tenia unos treinta años y había coqueteado con ella durante su primera reunión y le dio un rápido resumen de sus funciones como encargada de la residencia de mujeres.

Zort Dominic le asintió secamente. Su trabajo, consistía en el mantenimiento de los departamentos y en la contratación de los trabajadores.

Capto un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y llamo su atención. Se dio la vuelta. Alguien se movía en su dirección desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero al estar rodeado por un grupo de hombres más altos, no le pudo identificar.

-¿Kagome? El director José atrajo su atención de nuevo hacia él.- Vamos a sentarnos allí.

-Por supuesto.-Dio un paso para seguir al director José.

-Tu-gruñó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Kagome trató de girarse para ver a quién pertenecía esa voz, cuando alguien la agarro. Ella soltó un grito de asombro cuando su cuerpo fue levantado del suelo por unos brazos fuertes. Un dolor le atravesó la espalda y le hizo expulsar el aire de sus pulmones. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando de repente se encontró con el rostro enfurecido del... 416.


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos, la historia no me pertenece es de Laurann Dohner de la serie de _las Nuevas Especies_ y cuando la leí no pude evitar querer hacer una adaptación de Inuyasha y Fairy Tail (o si es un crossover). Espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo. Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima.

Advertencia: Alto contenido sexual y violencia. Lean bajo su propia discreción.

* * *

><p>Capítulo dos<p>

El gruñido del 416 dejo al descubierto sus colmillos afilados. Le dolía los brazos por donde la tenia sujeta. La había tumbado de un golpe en una de las mesas de la sala de conferencias y estaba inclinado sobre ella. Su rostro enfurecido estaba a unas pulgadas del de ella y pudo ver la ira en sus ojos oscuros. El puro terror inundó a Kagome. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Ella tomó aire. Él gruñó más fuerte y la sujeto con más fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltala!-Jadeó el director José.

Kagome captó movimientos a su alrededor, pero no se atrevió a desviar su atención de la mirada furiosa del 416. Parecía listo para desgarrarle la garganta con los dientes. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que se preguntó si le explotaría dentro de sus costillas.

Había sobrevivido y la mataría como le había prometido.

-Deja que se vaya-le exigió una voz masculina firmemente.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-Eso vino de otro hombre que parecía conmocionado.

-Inuyasha, deja que se vaya- le pidió otro hombre con una voz inusualmente profunda.

La mirada llena de rabia de Inuyasha se alejo de la mirada aterrorizada de Kagome cuando giro la cabeza a un lado y le gruñó a alguien de detrás de él.-No. Esto es entre ella y yo. Aléjate.

Kagome se paso la lengua por los labios resecos y se sintió algo aliviada al poder respirar de nuevo. Las manos en sus brazos seguramente le dejarían moretones. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos por el dolor. Estaban en una habitación llena de hombres y sabia que iba a morir frente a todos ellos en cuanto Inuyasha regresara su atención hacia ella.

-Deja que se vaya, Inuyasha.-Esa voz masculina se hizo más amenazadora.-Por favor.

-Ella es una de ellos-le gruñó Inuyasha al hombre.-Trabajaba como técnico dentro de las instalaciones de pruebas. Retrocede ahora. Tengo derecho a mi venganza.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos cuando escucho como una escopeta se cargaba. Se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta y le entro miedo de que le dispararan para salvarla.

Maldita sea, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Todo su terror se disipó ante la preocupación por su vida. Ella lo había salvado una vez y lo haría de nuevo.

-Estoy bien.-Ella habló tan fuerte como pudo. Su voz se quebró, pero ella consiguió pronunciar las palabras.-No le hagáis daño. Que nadie le dispare. Por favor.

-¿Kagome?- El Director José se acerco un poco más. -¿De qué está hablando?

Kagome se quedó sin aliento cuando su verdugo volvió la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al encontrarse ante esa intensa fría mirada. Sabía que él definitivamente cumpliría su amenaza. No tenía ninguna duda de que la mataría encima de la mesa y delante de todos los presentes.

-Inuyasha-gruñó otra voz masculina.-Libera a la mujer. Vamos a arreglar esto de manera razonable.

-Es mía-gruñó Inuyasha, obviamente estaba tan enojado que no podía hablar en un tono normal. Sus dedos se apretaron aún más, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por los lados de su cara. No hizo ningún sonido. Tenia miedo de alterar a los que estaban a su alrededor y especialmente al que manejaba la escopeta .

-¿Kagome?-La voz de Dominic Zort sonaba cerca.-Tu fuiste una informante, ¿no es así?

Se tragó un gemido de dolor. Inuyasha le gruñó suavemente, pero sus manos eran brutales en sus brazos.-Sí-ella jadeó.-Le conozco.- Inuyasha volvió a gruñir.

-Inuyasha-Jerall Fernández con voz ronca le dijo.- ¡Suelta a esa mujer ahora!

El apretón de Inuyasha se alivio, pero no renuncio a su presa. Retrocedió unos centímetros y sus labios se apretaron para ocultar sus dientes caninos. Él respiró hondo por la nariz, pero no apartó la mirada de Kagome. Inuyasha. Sí, ese nombre se ajustaba a la expresión de sus ojos.

-Ella formaba parte del personal de Tártaros. Fue enviada para trabajar encubierto cuando los rumores acerca de las pruebas salieron a la superficie. Trataron de introducir dentro de Tártaros a agentes encubiertos pero nunca los contrataron. Ella solo era una enfermera en su oficina corporativa y trabajo muy duro para que la trasladaran a ese lugar infernal. Tuvo que averiguar si esos rumores eran ciertos y conseguir las pruebas suficientes para sacaros de ese lugar. Dominic Zort habló rápidamente. -Yo no sabía que ella trabajaba con la Justicia. Víctor Helio nunca escribió en el informe nada que indicara que ella le había hecho daño a la nueva Especie o algo que indicara que trabajaba con ellos. -la voz de Dominic Zort se mantuvo tranquila y fresca.-Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi y es la encargada de los dormitorios de las mujeres. Ella arriesgó su vida todos los días al espiar a Tártaros por vosotros. Ella sabía que la matarían si la descubrían y aun así consiguió reunir las pruebas suficientes para impedirles continuar con lo que os estaban haciendo.

-Deja que se vaya.-el jefe de seguridad dijo suavemente pero la orden fue evidente.-Cálmate, Inuyasha. Te entiendo. ¿Escuchaste lo que te ha dicho? Trabajó allí para ayudar a la policía a reunir las pruebas que necesitaban. Ella ayudó a salvaros.

Inuyasha continuó mirándola. Ella estaba segura de que no le importaba los motivos del por qué había estado allí. Ella sabía que él la odiaba por inculparle de la muerte de Goshinki y no le culpaba por ello. Lo había hecho para salvar su vida, pero eso no aliviaría la culpabilidad del delito que cometió en su contra.

-¿Kagome?-Habló el director José. -¿Exactamente en que consisto tu trabajo en el centro de investigación? y ¿que le hiciste a este hombre?

Mierda. Kagome trago. Y vio como los ojos de Inuyasha se oscurecieron aún más.- Mi trabajo consistía en crear los gráficos-explicó en voz baja.-Ellos me entregaban una lista con los resultados de las muestras de sangre y saliva y yo tenia que dibujar el gráfico.

-¿Por qué la odias tanto? ¿Te hizo ella personalmente daño de alguna forma?-la voz del Director José se elevó con indignación.- ¿Te hizo daño?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha. Si ella hubiera sido asaltada sexualmente no querría que lo supieran la gente a su alrededor. Era un hombre orgulloso y probablemente eso no era algo que quisiera compartir con toda la sala. Ella tendría que explicarle a todo el mundo el por qué había matado al técnico si él les explicaba el motivo por el cual estaba tan enojado. Ella vaciló.

Y los ojos de Inuyasha se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas cuando soltó un gruñido de su pecho.-No.

-¿Inuyasha?-Le dijo Jerall Fernández con una voz inusualmente profunda.- ¿Qué te ha hecho para que quieras hacerle tanto daño ? ¿Ella te obligo a tomar los medicamentos?

-Kagome explícate-le exigió el director José.

-Tuve que extraerle sangre para unas pruebas-mintió. -Tuve que infligirle dolor.-Esa parte era verdad. Ella sabía que le había causado una gran angustia emocional con lo de Goshinki mientras permanecía indefenso en el suelo de su celda.-Tampoco le gustaba que le tomaran muestras.

Él le gruñó a ella en respuesta.

Ella no apartó su mirada de la de él.-Lo siento mucho, pero no tuve elección. Sabía que la ayuda llegaría si conseguía entregarles las pruebas. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para poder rescatarte. Estabas tan cerca de ser libre.-Más lágrimas corrieron por su cara.-Lo siento mucho. Sólo quería salvarte.

Inuyasha estaba frente a la mujer que le había traicionado. Nunca había esperado encontrarla de nuevo. Ella trabajaba en el Homeland y ahora tenia sus manos sobre ella. Ahora era libre y no estaba sujeto por las cadenas. Aun así tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para decidir que debía hacer con ella. Una pequeña parte de él quería romperle el cuello, mientras que el resto, quería tirar de ella contra su cuerpo y mantenerla. No quería soltarla.

Seguía disgustado y nunca olvidaría lo que le hizo dentro de esa celda. Nunca olvidaría ese día o el día que le siguió. Jerall le exigió de nuevo que la soltara, pero las manos de Inuyasha se negaron.

Que ella trabajara con las Nuevas especies, le enfurecía. Ella había sido la peor. Su mirada chocolate le hizo confiar en que nunca iba a hacerle daño. Sus dedos se flexionaron sobre su piel suave cuando inhaló el aroma que le había perseguido demasiadas noches.

Su mirada chocolate parecía más hermosa de lo que recordaba y se encogió interiormente mientras observaba las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos y las que se deslizaban por los lados de su cara. Ella sabia que él la lastimaría.

Y él lucho contra su derecho de vengarse y contra el daño que le causaba ver su dolor.

Cuando hablo para decirles a todos que no le hicieran daño, lo confundió más. Kagome era su enemiga, entonces ¿por qué intentaba protegerlo?

-Inuyasha-le susurró Jerall.-Es una mujer.

No necesitaba que nadie le dijera cual era el sexo de Kagome. Su dulce aroma a fresas y vainilla le daba ganas de gemir y enterrar la nariz en su piel para descubrir exactamente dónde se originaba. Se pregunto si su producto para el cabello o su gel de baño despedía ese olor tan tentador. El querer saberlo le enfureció más.

Le sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera estado trabajando en contra de su enemigo. Podía entender el por qué había estado trabajando para las instalaciones, pero no podía dejar de lado ese sentimiento de traición que sintió cuando le abandono dentro de esa celda.

Tampoco podía olvidar las consecuencias a las que tuvo que hacerle frente por culpa de sus acciones.

¿No se daban cuenta del daño que le había hecho? él no quería explicar el por que de su ira. Eso originaria muchas preguntas y ya sentía demasiada vergüenza sin ellas. No quería que nadie conociera la humillación que sufrió o la impotencia que sintió durante todos los años que le mantuvieron encerrado.

Era de una nueva especie y mientras estuvo prisionero, él mantuvo el control de su mente aunque ellos controlaron su cuerpo. No pudo impedir el ataque del técnico mientras estaba impotente en el suelo. Cuando ella se acerco traumatizada por lo que le habían hecho, sintió como su cuerpo respondió ante su cercanía. Ella le había encendido a pesar de lo horrible de la situación. Y él no quiso reaccionar a ella de esa manera. Eso hizo aún más imperdonable su traición. Había bajado la guardia y entonces ella le había hecho daño.

Reconoció que había perdido el control otra vez cuando sin pensarlo la había agarrado.

Ahora simplemente se negaba a soltarla. Y el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro le hizo darse cuenta de la fuerza con la que le agarraba los brazos. Le horrorizo el hecho de haber golpeado su delicada piel. Él debería querer matarla y sin embargo quería darle un masaje para aliviarle el dolor o incluso disculparse y eso le disgustaba.

Se había ganado honradamente el trabajo de ser el segundo al mando de su pueblo.

Ahora debería ser el ejemplo de que las Especies podían vivir en paz con los humanos y sin embargo, estaba aterrorizando a la pequeña mujer que le había perseguido desde que había sido liberado.

Siempre se había preguntado el qué había sido de ella. Incluso había utilizado su nueva autoridad para buscarla en la lista de los empleados arrestados de Tártaros. Había recordado los días en su celda... sólo para verla de nuevo. Un gruñido desgarró su garganta y supo que tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que perdiera el poco control que había recuperado.

Necesitaba pensar y recuperar el control que había perdido al encontrarse con Kagome. Él nunca perdía la calma. Otros consideraban que tenía buen carácter. Su pueblo dependía de él. Le habían elegido por lo que guardaba en su corazón y por que lo escondía muy bien.

Se quedó mirando a Kagome y se ordenó abrir las manos, independientemente de que su instinto le gritaba que no la soltara. Aflojó las manos y se aparto de Kagome como si el simple hecho de tocarla le quemara. Se dio la vuelta y se aparto de los demás.

Kagome se quedo inmóvil en la mesa hasta que alguien tocó su pierna. Le sorprendió que Inuyasha le permitiera vivir. Stephen se trasladó junto a ella y suavemente la ayudo asentarse.

Miro a los rostros atónitos de los hombres que la rodeaban y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas. Ella le busco con la mirada, pero él ya había desaparecido.

-¿Señorita Higurashi?-El hombre que le habló era casi tan alto como Inuyasha. Tenía los hombros anchos y llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un color café verdoso y se parecían a los de un gato. Él iba vestido con un traje de chaqueta pero nada podría ocultar las vibraciones peligrosas que proyectaba.- Me disculpo por lo que Inuyasha...-Hizo una pausa.-Te atacó. Yo soy Jerall Fernández y haré que Inuyasha sea castigado por lo que ha hecho aquí. ¿Te hizo daño?-Su mirada exótica y desconcertante lentamente se deslizó por su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien-mintió Kagome en voz baja. Su corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando el hombre con el que se había obsesionado volvió a entrar en la sala. Resistió el impulso de correr tras Inuyasha y rogarle que la escuchara. Necesitaba pedirle disculpas de nuevo por lo que le había hecho. Quería hacer las cosas bien con él y el no poder hacerlo, le dolía.

En cambio, se quedó mirando al gran macho que le bloqueaba el camino. En la actualidad era una amenaza para Inuyasha y ella necesitaba controlar la situación. Kagome trató de no mirar boquiabierta a ese hombre tan guapo con esos ojos tan fascinantes.-Por favor no le castigues.- Ella le rogaría si hiciera falta. Era lo menos que podía hacer para que Inuyasha no tuviera problemas.-Su ira está justificada. Confía en mí. Yo no lo habría culpado si me hubiera matado.

El rostro del hombre palideció mientras la miraba. Sus hombros tan amplios se relajaron.-Tal vez deberías ser excusada de esta reunión. Has sufrido un trauma y estoy seguro de que alguien de aquí te podrá informar mañana. Después de que te hayas recuperado.

El Director José avanzó. -La sacaremos del Homeland de inmediato señor Fernández. Por favor, acepte nuestras disculpas.

El terror lleno a Kagome. Se había mudado a un nuevo estado para ser parte del proyecto de ayuda a las nuevas especies y ahora ¿iba a perder ese trabajo? No culparía al director José por despedirla teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. El Homeland se le había otorgado a las nuevas especies como un refugio seguro por los abusos que habían sufrido. Tener a alguien que les recodara esos momentos, violaría ese concepto.

Jerall frunció el ceño mientras miraba a director José.- El despedirla no será necesario. Ella salvó a nuestro pueblo de esas instalaciones y no vamos a agradecérselo apartándola de este proyecto. No es nuestra forma de agradecerle su ayuda. El Homeland es nuestro ¿no es así?

La boca del director José se abrió de golpe. -Pero Inuyasha la odia y es su segundo al mando.

-Inuyasha se ocupará de su ira.-Jerall miró entonces a Kagome. La expresión dura de su rostro se había suavizado.-Váyase a descansar Sra. Higurashi. Su trabajo esta asegurado.

Puedes seguir dirigiendo los dormitorios de las mujeres. Y le agradezco la comprensión que ha mostrado tras el comportamiento de Inuyasha.

Kagome quiso escapar en cuanto le ofreció esa oportunidad. Ella se bajo de la mesa. Las rodillas le temblaban, pero mantuvieron su peso una vez que se puso de pie. Ella bajo la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia el pasillo.

Una vez fuera de la sala de conferencias, se apoyó contra la pared y se tapó la cara con las manos. Su cuerpo tembló por completo. Le llevo un minuto recuperase y finalmente camino hasta la puerta que daba al exterior. El 416 había sobrevivido y ahora había adoptado el nombre de Inuyasha. Peor aún, era el segundo al mando de Jerall Fernández. Ella se estremeció cuando salió. El guardia armado le frunció el ceño, pero no le dijo nada cuando se dirigió hacia su carro de golf.

Jerall Fernández dirigía la Organización de las Nuevas Especies. Su pueblo le había votado para conducirlos. No solo era la cara y la voz de las Nuevas especies, también había sido nombrado miembro del consejo que representaba a los grupos de los sobrevivientes. Un sobreviviente de cada una de las cuatro instalaciones de pruebas se había convertido en un miembro del consejo. La Oficina de Estadísticas proclamo su propio gobierno cuando recibió el respaldo de los Estados Unidos Estados en su lucha contra la independencia.

El hecho era que el gobierno había financiado, sin saberlo, las instalaciones de pruebas mediante numerosas becas para sus investigaciones. Y estas instalaciones habían utilizado el dinero de los contribuyentes para ayudar a crear las nuevas especies y durante décadas practicaron con ellos en nombre del perfeccionamiento de los medicamentos y las vacunas. Ahora una gran cantidad de ese dinero fue depositado en las manos de las nuevas especies. La nueva base militar les fue donada para sus casas y se rumorea que ese gran gesto del gobierno había sido para salvar las apariencias y obtener el favor de la opinión pública .

Kagome estaciono el carro de golf frente a la residencia y se bajo. Se frotó los brazos doloridos y se encamino a las puertas delanteras. Casi las había alcanzado cuando se le erizo el vello de la nuca. Ella saco la tarjeta de identificación y poco a poco giro la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro. Un hombre se escondía bajo la sombra de un árbol al otro lado de la calle y estaba observándola. Sabía que era Inuyasha aunque no pudo verle la cara.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Kagome se mordió el labio y se pregunto si debía acercarse a él. Podría disculparse de nuevo por lo que le había hecho y tal vez explicarle el por que de sus acciones de aquel día. Se quedo inmóvil mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de hablar con él y contra el temor a que no se hubiera calmado.

Él no se movió y ella no pudo hacer que sus piernas se movieran. El recuerdo de su rabia y de sus manos apretándole los brazos hizo que no quisiera hablar con él en ese momento. Gano el miedo. Kagome se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió con la tarjeta. Entro y la cerró detrás de ella. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor con esa misma sensación de que alguien estaba observándola. Sabía que él podía verla por las ventanas desde donde estaba.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron se dejo caer contra la pared. La había dejado ir, pero ahora él sabia donde vivía. Inuyasha también estaba trabajando en El Homeland y probablemente estaría viviendo en una de los edificios reservados para el consejo y los miembros de alto rango de la nueva especie. Maldita sea. El ascensor sonó cuando se detuvo en el tercer piso donde ella vivía sola. Una vez que todas las mujeres fueran trasladadas a la residencia el edificio estaría completo. Pero hasta el momento en la tercera planta estaba sola y eso en este momento, no le gustaba nada.

El edificio es seguro, se recordó. Las únicas personas que tenían acceso al edificio eran las residentes y los guardias de seguridad asignados para vigilarlo. Ni siquiera los miembros del consejo tenían acceso y Inuyasha no sería capaz de entrar. Había dejado las luces encendidas en el pequeño apartamento y las puertas del balcón estaban todavía abiertas. Ella se encamino hacia ellas rápidamente para cerrarlas. Nadie podría entrar por el balcón, pero en este instante le importaba una mierda la lógica.

Se desnudo y observo las marcas que Inuyasha le había dejado en los brazos. Entro en el cuarto de baño para ducharse. ¡Inuyasha había sobrevivido! Ese pensamiento daba vueltas dentro de su mente mientras las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas.

Si ese día no nunca hubiera ocurrido... No habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Él podría llegar a sentir... Sus ojos se cerraron por el dolor. ¿Qué? ¿Podría él enamorarse de ella o ella de él? Era una locura incluso el considerar esa posibilidad. Ni siquiera se conocían y eso no cambiaría. Él la odia. Se lo había dejado muy claro cuando la golpeó contra la mesa.

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas. No podía borrar lo que le había echo, solo esperar que algún día él la perdonara. Entonces tal vez …

-Maldita sea, no te hagas esto a ti misma- susurró en voz alta mientras sacudía la cabeza.


End file.
